Cyborg (Tiberian Sun)
A Cyborg was the result of Project ReGenesis cybernetics research, essentially a human infused with Tiberium and encased in heavy assault armour with cybernetic prosthetic limbs and head implants. Second Tiberium War The Cyborg stood approximately 8 feet tall, towering over a regular Light Infantry or Disk Thrower unit. It was armed with a small pulse gatling gun with a very rapid rate of fire as well as a grenade launcher in its right arm (although the latter was not used ingame). This hail of bullets was very effective against infantry and light vehicles, but not very effective against heavier vehicles such as Titans, against which it used the launcher. Furthermore, the heavy armor mounted on Cyborgs gave it considerable protection against most enemy machine gun fire, allowing a Cyborg to mercilessly mow down waves of enemy light infantry. However, the heavy armor and weapon systems meant that the cyborg was limited to a very slow rate of speed. Nod commanders used cyborgs as a heavy infantry unit, intended to assist in assaults by delivering firepower and soaking up enemy damage. Its great effectiveness against enemy infantry meant that it could be employed as an anti-infantry unit to screen heavier tanks from GDI Disk Thrower units. Some Nod commanders also used them as patrol units, particularly in defense of important installations such as prisons for mutant soldiers. Furthermore, the fact that they healed in Tiberium made them excellent guards for harvesters. The heavy armor and size of the cyborg rendered it vulnerable to anti-tank weapons, such as the 120mm cannon of the Titans. In addition, Cyborgs were very vulnerable to electromagnetic pulse weapons like EMP Cannons and Mobile EMPs. When hit by an EMP blast, cyborgs' cybernetic systems would stop functioning, rendering the Cyborg inert and unable to function properly. This naturally meant that GDI was free to attack it as much as was possible. Cyborgs were also very vulnerable to Orca Bombers, whose heavy bombs and effectiveness against both infantry and lightly armored vehicles meant that they could do heavy damage to cyborgs. There were also basic design flaws within the early cybernetic technology. If the cyborg had taken enough damage, its legs would blow off, spewing out Tiberium shards and reducing the cyborg to a torso, head, and gun arm. This assembly was even slower to move around than the cyborg was normally. However, both the damaged and regular forms could regenerate their health in Tiberium fields, which helped to increase its combat usefulness. However, it could not replace cybernetic limbs. Cyborgs that show themselves to be formidable in the field are promoted to the Cyborg Commando ranks, where they are outfitted with even more powerful and fearsome weaponry. During the Firestorm Crisis "E-Error-r-r-r" :A destroyed Cyborg's last message During his revolt, CABAL was forced to rely upon cyborgs as his main unit. Cyborgs were used as attack units against enemy bases, raiders, ambushers, and even as main-line units. It should be noted that the cyborg's lack of effective offensive against buildings and heavy vehicles prohibited CABAL from making effective use of certain tactics. To compensate, the rogue AI used large numbers of cyborgs. CABAL took total control of all Cyborg units. Nod had to replace these units by using an Elite Cadre of the Black Hand forces. After the conflict, regular Nod forces ceased using cyborg units and many where either destroyed or decommissioned. The events with CABAL led the Brotherhood to shy away from cybernetics, or at least temporarily. By the Third Tiberium War, Black Hand shock troops served the role as heavy infantry. Marked of Kane The Marked of Kane had developed the Awakened and Enlightened to succeed the Cyborg, but was not activated until long after the conflict, in 2052. Following the revelation of the Marked, some speculated that the Awakened were retrofitted Cyborgs. However, evidence suggested that the Marked were part of a separate, extremely covert project. These new cyborgs are not as armored as its predecessors nor immune to Tiberium. The Cyborgs can garrison structures and even the big Enlightened will be able to fire supercharged particle beams out of structures, in addition, the two new Cyborgs cannot be suppressed by all means, due to their fearless nature and unrelenting devotion. Furthermore, instead of a grenade launcher to take on vehicles or heavy armor, the Marked cyborgs are now equipped with a mobile EMP generator, which fires a pulse to temporarily deactivate structures and vehicles in a short radius. However, with the Awakened powerful anti-infantry rifle and the Elightened armor-piercing particle beam rifle, these two types are more than enough to take on infantry, tanks, or structures. However, the main weakness is their lack of anti-air capability, which most cyborgs do not have. See Also Robotics Category:Nod TWII Arsenal Category:Infantry Category:Cybernetics Category:CABAL TWII Arsenal